


face on a lover

by spacejam666



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Breathplay, Christmas Smut, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacejam666/pseuds/spacejam666
Summary: Sokka felt blood rush south as his eyes raked over his boyfriend. A red babydoll dress with white fur at the top and bottom adorned Zuko. The see through red lace top gave a perfect view of the other’s pale chest and dusky brown nipples. Being made for someone much smaller than Zuko, the dress barely covered his ass, which was clad in matching lacey red panties. White thigh high socks covered his legs, drawing one’s eye up to Zuko’s barely covered crotch.“Wow,” Sokka breathed out. “You look fucking hot,” he said honestly. His boyfriend stood in front of him so shy and awkwardly, it only added to the attractiveness of it all. Each time Zuko moved, Sokka could see his dick straining in the too tight confines of the panties.OrSokka buys Zuko sexy Christmas lingerie and fucks him silly.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 150





	face on a lover

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Today is my five year anniversary of being on ao3, so I wanted to write something a little special. I hope you all enjoy :)

“Are you done yet?” Sokka called out to his boyfriend who was currently changing in their shared closet. 

“I really don’t wanna come out. I feel stupid,” Zuko replied back glumly. 

Sokka sucked in a breath. He figured this would happen. He wanted Zuko to try new things and go out of his comfort zone, but Sokka didn’t want to push him too far. Still, Zuko could at least come out and show him, right?

“Come on, Zuko. Let me at least see it,” he pleaded. Sokka shifted his weight on their bed. He had been waiting for a while for Zuko to come out. 

“No, I’m just gonna take it off.” Sokka heard the other shuffle around.

“Please come out,” Sokka whined. “It’s Christmas. You know, the season of, like, giving and doing things for others or whatever. Just do this for me, please?”

Sokka couldn’t hear any noise coming from the closet anymore. It seemed like Zuko was thinking things over. After thirty seconds of silence, which felt like several minutes to Sokka, Zuko finally opened the door and stepped out closer to the other. Zuko stood in front of him with his arms crossed self consciously and a blush on his face. Sokka felt blood rush south as his eyes raked over his boyfriend. A red babydoll dress with white fur at the top and bottom adorned Zuko. The see through red lace top gave a perfect view of the other’s pale chest and dusky brown nipples. Being made for someone much smaller than Zuko, the dress barely covered his ass, which was clad in matching lacey red panties. White thigh high socks covered his legs, drawing one’s eye up to Zuko’s barely covered crotch.

“Wow,” Sokka breathed out. “You look fucking hot,” he said honestly. His boyfriend stood in front of him so shy and awkwardly, it only added to the attractiveness of it all. Each time Zuko moved, Sokka could see his dick straining in the too tight confines of the panties. 

Zuko refused to meet the other’s gaze. “Shut up. I look dumb,” he said, his voice tinged with anger. Sokka knew he wasn’t truly angry, though.

“Don’t be like that, babe. If I say you look hot, I really mean it. Come here,” Sokka reached out to grab Zuko’s arm and pulled him onto his lap. Zuko now straddled the other, his thighs locking Sokka in. 

“Why do you even like this stuff?” Zuko asked. He placed his hands on Sokka’s shoulders, his brows furrowed as he tried to feign anger. 

Sokka’s hands landed on Zuko’s ass, squeezing the flesh as he watched the other’s face slowly melt into pleasure. Zuko opened his mouth in surprise at the feeling of Sokka’s large hands groping his ass and running up his spine, sending shivers all throughout his body. 

“I like this stuff because I like you and how erotic you look right now. You look like you’re just begging me to ravage you here and now.” 

Sokka slipped a hand inside Zuko’s panties, his fingers pulling the globes of his ass apart. His fingers circled teasingly around the rim of Zuko’s hole, just barely pressing into it. Sokka felt the other grip his shoulders tighter in response. His hands continued roaming over Zuko’s ass, kneading the flesh under the fingers or tracing them along the cleft. While he did so, Sokka stopped to watch the other’s breathing quicken and chest flush red. 

Sokka brought his mouth up to Zuko’s and kissed him, their lips melding together. Zuko moaned into the kiss, his hand coming up to thread his fingers through Sokka’s soft brown hair. Sokka ran his tongue along the other’s lips and tasted the soft plush skin. Zuko parted his mouth open in response and Sokka took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and trace just around the inside of Zuko’s mouth. Their tongues eventually met, Sokka massaging them together, feeling Zuko’s hot breath against him. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he rolled his tongue over Zuko’s own and sucked it into his mouth. The other let out continuous moans from above Sokka. 

Zuko untangled their tongues and pulled back, his fingers gripping Sokka’s hair tighter, earning a groan from the other man. They paused, their lips no longer touching and heavy breaths now mixing together, making them both feel almost dizzy. Zuko ground his hips into the other, feeling Sokka’s clothed dick slot up against his ass. His own golden eyes trailed down to Sokka’s lips, and he leaned in to gently bite at Sokka’s lower lip. As he pulled his teeth back, his teeth leaving slight marks in the skin, Zuko circled his hips methodically against Sokka’s erection. He watched Sokka’s eyes flutter shut in pleasure at the feeling. 

“Let me suck you off,” Zuko said, not stopping his grinding. He rocked his own hard dick against Sokka’s stomach, letting the other feel how wet he had become. Even if it was embarrassing, Zuko did enjoy wearing lingerie for Sokka. He liked being able to make the other feel good. 

Sokka nodded absentmindedly and withdrew his hands from the other’s ass. Zuko climbed off Sokka’s lap and sunk to his knees, the white socks he wore sliding against the carpet. Sokka clumsily unzipped his pants and brought them down to mid calf. Zuko was met with the sight of the other’s hard dick bulging out through his underwear. He placed his hands on Sokka’s thighs and brought his mouth down to the man’s clothed dick, mouthing out at it through his underwear. Precum had leaked through the fabric and Zuko lapped at it with his tongue, tasting it through the fabric. The musky scent of Sokka filled Zuko’s senses as he nosed at Sokka’s dick, underwear becoming wet from his hot mouth. 

“Quit teasing, Zuko,” Sokka grunted impatiently. “I wanna fuck your mouth.” 

Zuko’s eyebrow quirked up as he took Sokka’s cock out of his underwear and slowly jacked him off in his hand. “So, I have to wear a dress for you and you also get to fuck my mouth? That doesn’t seem very fair.” 

Sokka gripped the sheets below him tightly as he watched his boyfriend work his hand up and down his aching cock. Zuko changed his grip as got towards the base of his dick, just the way he knew Sokka liked it. “Fine, whatever. Just put your mouth around me, please.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Zuko said as he looked up at the other. “I might tease you a little more.” 

Sokka’s teeth were biting down hard on his bottom lip as he felt Zuko stroke him with agonizingly slow motions. The boy under him watched his facial expressions with concentrated eyes, a small smirk played on his face. Zuko rubbed at one of the veins lining Sokka’s dick, feeling the hard ridge under his fingers, his mouth watering as he did so. Zuko’s hand came back up to stroke at the sensitive tip of his cock, his thumb collecting the precum that spurted out and spreading it around the tip. Sokka threw his hand back in ecstasy as the other teased him. 

Deciding to be nice, Zuko finally engulfed Sokka’s cock in the wet heat of his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, precum coating his taste buds. He dipped his tongue into the slit of the cock, lapping up more of the bitter fluid. Sokka’s hips bucked up into Zuko’s mouth from the sensitivity, his cock hitting the back of the other’s throat. Zuko choked, his throat tightening around the length as he struggled to breathe through his nose. He kept his mouth in place as Sokka continued rutting his hips against him, the underside of his cock sliding along his tongue. 

Zuko’s mouth was so soft and wet around Sokka’s dick it almost felt like he was fucking the boy’s ass instead. Sokka watched Zuko’s tear tinged eyes roll back into his head as he continued choking him with his dick. Zuko’s red lips stretched obscenely around his length, saliva and precum beginning to spill out the sides of his mouth and dribble down his chin. Stars clouded Sokka’s vision each time he hit the back of the other’s throat. Zuko made muffled moans as he gagged around the cock in his mouth. He could feel Sokka’s dick bulging out against his cheek with each thrust. 

Sokka continued using the other’s throat like a cocksleeve until he felt his balls draw tight. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” he grit out. 

He pulled his cock out of Zuko’s mouth, a line of spit hanging off the tip from all the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. Sokka fisted his cock in his hand and slapped it against Zuko’s cheek, whose mouth hung open wide, tears running down from his eyes. Zuko nuzzled at the cock against his cheek, his face now becoming wet with messy precum. 

“Love your cock, Sokka,” he slurred. “Cum on my face, please.” 

Moans spilled from his Sokka’s mouth as his hand worked furiously at his cock, pointing it directly at Zuko’s blissed out face. Before long, ropes of cum shot out, staining Zuko’s face. Zuko whined as he felt cum land on his eyelids, his eyelashes clumping together. Some landed on his flushed cheeks and ran down his neck. He swallowed the cum that had shot into his open mouth. Zuko placed his lips back around the tip of Sokka’s dick and sucked more cum out, cleaning his cock. He swirled his tongue all around it until Sokka pulled his head away, having felt overstimulated. 

Sokka sat back on their bed and watched Zuko clean up some of the cum on his face with his hands. He noticed the other still hadn’t cum yet, his cock peeking out cutely from the top of his underwear. 

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna let me fuck your mouth.” 

Zuko’s tongue laved over his own fingers. “That was the plan, but your stupid cock does stupid things to my brain sometimes.” 

Sokka smirked. Zuko loved to try to play the dominant one, but as soon as Sokka fucked the other’s lewd mouth or tight ass, all of that went out the window. The fact that his cock could turn his normally uptight boyfriend into a slutty mess who cried to be fucked harder or faster turned Sokka on more than he’d care to admit. 

“Well, I like when you get like that. It makes me feel good to see you enjoying yourself,” he said. 

Zuko blushed and pulled at the straps of the babydoll dress he wore. “I always enjoy sex with you,” he muttered, seeming to feel a little embarrassed once more. “Whatever, can you just make me cum too?”

“Of course, baby,” Sokka replied. He pulled Zuko up onto their bed and pushed him onto his back. The new position forced Zuko’s short dress up, exposing his hard cock, a dark wet patch visible through the underwear. Zuko spread his legs wider, giving Sokka a better view. He pulled the thin fabric of the panties aside, exposing his tight little hole clenching in anticipation around nothing. 

Sokka quickly tore his own pants and underwear off. “Shit, is it okay if I just fuck you now? Without prep?” he asked. He needed to be inside of his boyfriend. 

“Sure, just make sure I’m wet enough. I don’t want to tear.” Zuko replied. He figured he could be nice and let Sokka have his way. It was Christmas after all. 

“Oh, I don’t think that’ll be too much of a problem.” 

Sokka took his rapidly hardening cock in his hand and aimed it towards Zuko’s hole, using his free hand to push the boy’s underwear aside. He stroked himself furiously, his cock getting wetter from the amount of precum he was producing. Sokka watched Zuko’s eyes go wide as he realized what the other was trying to do. Zuko laid back, straps of his dress falling off of his pale shoulders, nipples present through the red lace of the top. His cock leaked as he watched Sokka get himself off, the man’s eyebrows scrunched up in pleasure. Zuko spread his legs a bit wider, and lifted them up so that his hole was perfectly presented to Sokka, hoping to entice him more. He brought a hand to his clothed dick and stroked himself through the fabric. 

Sokka grit his teeth as he watched the scene before him. Zuko was circling his finger around the tip of his own dick, his mouth falling open in silent moans. He stroked himself faster and faster and finally felt himself on the verge of orgasm. Sokka pressed his dick up against Zuko’s fluttering hole and came, his cum splattering all over the other’s ass and thighs. 

He swat Zuko’s hand away from his erection and thrusted inside of him with no warning. Zuko threw his hand back and cried out as he felt Sokka suddenly enter him. His fat cock tore through his tight rim and settled deep inside of him, bottoming out completely. He could feel Sokka’s pubic bone nestle right against his ass. 

Sokka pulled his hips back, feeling the way Zuko’s walls clenched oh so tightly around him from the lack of prep. It felt like a dream to Sokka. Zuko’s insides were so warm. Sokka registered the pained expression on the other’s face, but figured Zuko could handle it. He couldn’t deny how sexy Zuko looked with tears in his eyes and a scream threatening to be let loose from his lips. He snapped his hips back in, not giving Zuko any time to adjust to his size or the stretch and began pounding away mercilessly at his ass. 

Zuko’s whole body shook from the sheer force of Sokka’s thrusts. He was thrusting into him like an animal, no regard for any pain he was feeling. That was how Zuko liked it, though. He liked the rough treatment and the way he was sometimes used like a doll. Sokka fucked him so well, the veins along his cock scraped at Zuko’s warm insides, pleasure erupting throughout his body. 

“Harder! Fuck me harder! Wanna feel you deeper, Sokka,” Zuko cried his mind beginning to go blank. Whatever shame and embarrassment he felt before had been fucked out of him. Nothing mattered anymore aside from being Sokka’s dress wearing cocksleeve.

Sokka picked up the other’s legs and pushed them out and closer towards Zuko, his hole now facing up towards the ceiling. The new angle allowed him to go deeper inside of Zuko, his squishy walls pulsing around his hard cock, inviting him in. Zuko cried out as his neglected cock suddenly spurted out cum, some landing on his exposed stomach and some staining his red panties. Sokka smirked, knowing he was hitting Zuko’s prostate dead on with each one of his thrusts. 

“You came already, baby? Well, don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you now just because of that.” 

The sound of skin slapping against skin filled Sokka’s ears as he continued driving his cock into the other. Choked moans tumbled past Zuko’s lips, short rasps of “ah, ah, ah”, as Sokka’s unrelenting length speared into him. Zuko’s legs were shaking from his orgasm, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath. His dick remained trapped in the dirty confines of his underwear, hardening once more. Not slowing down his pace, Sokka scooped up some of the cum on Zuko’s stomach onto his fingers and brought them to the boy’s open mouth. Sokka pushed his fingers past the other’s lips and rubbed his cum laden fingers on Zuko’s tongue. 

Zuko curled his tongue around the other, the taste of his own cum and Sokka’s fingers overwhelming his taste buds. He snaked the flesh between the other’s finger’s making sure to lick up everything. Sokka looked down at him proudly, watching the way Zuko sucked on the digits as if they were his cock. 

“You love having both of your dirty holes filled, don’t you? My cute slut,” Sokka rasped out as he withdrew his fingers. He could feel himself getting close again. He couldn’t help it, though. His boyfriend looked so lewd and his obscene hole stretched so tightly around his length. Nothing felt better than being inside of Zuko. “I love fucking you stupid like this. Making all thoughts disappear from your pretty little head. You don’t need to think of anything else other than my dick, right, babe?”

Drool spilled down the sides of Zuko’s mouth, his tongue hanging out lewdly. The meaning of Sokka’s words barely even registered in his head as his hole continued being abused. The tip of Sokka’s cock rammed into the bundle of nerves nestled deep inside of him with each thrust, and Zuko was drunk with pleasure. He felt his fully erect cock strain in his underwear once more. He was already close to cumming again. 

Electricity hummed throughout Sokka’s entire body. He felt so fucking good and knew Zuko was feeling good as well. He wanted just a little bit more before he came. He brought a hand up to Zuko’s exposed neck, placing it around the sides, just under the boy’s jaw. Zuko’s hazy eyes made contact with his own as Sokka squeezed the sides of Zuko’s neck, choking him. 

The other’s eyes became heavily lidded as his airflow was cut off. Zuko already had trouble breathing from the way Sokka was slamming into him with no remorse, but now he really couldn’t breathe. Sokka pounded away at him, his sloppy asshole making lewd squelching sounds that barely registered in Zuko’s foggy mind. He could see Sokka’s determined eyes bear into him as black spots clouded his vision. His body trembled as he felt himself cum once more, short pathetic spurts of cum soiling his panties further. Zuko heard Sokka moan from above him and seat himself deep inside of Zuko’s hole. Cum shot out from Sokka’s cock and rushed inside Zuko’s walls, filling him up.

More and more cum continued shooting out until Zuko had completely milked the other dry, his walls still convulsing around Sokka’s cock. Sokka released his hand from Zuko’s neck as he watched his eyes begin to flutter close. He slumped against his boyfriend, his cock still buried inside of him. Zuko let out loud gasping breaths as air began to fill his lungs again. 

They laid there while Zuko slowly came back down from his high. He felt the sticky mess he had made in his underwear and groaned. He shoved Sokka off of him, whining internally as Sokka’s cock slipped out and cum ran down his ass in rivulets. 

“I feel so gross,” Zuko groaned.

Sokka looked up at him sleepily and leaned up to kiss Zuko’s soft mouth. “I’ll clean you up. Thanks for doing that for me, babe. You seriously look so hot in that dress.” He got up to fetch a wet towel from their bathroom. 

He returned to Zuko and helped him take off his ruined clothes. “I know you like it, but we kinda ruined this dress. And the underwear for sure,” Zuko said, grimacing as he looked at the stained items of clothing.

“That’s okay, I’ll just buy you new ones.” Sokka swiped the towel over the other, wiping away all of the cum. Zuko huffed in annoyance, seemingly too tired to argue back. Sokka finished cleaning off Zuko and himself and tucked the two of them into bed. He wrapped an arm around Zuko, pulling him in closer and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

“Merry Christmas, Zuko. I love you so much,” Sokka said against his skin.

“Merry Christmas, baby. I love you more.” Zuko replied, his eyes heavy with sleep. 

The two fell asleep, fully satisfied and hearts full.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts down below.


End file.
